ChibiUsa in Hyrule
by Chibimarshmellow
Summary: What if ChibiUsa joined Link with his quest on saving Hyrule?
1. ChibiUsa in Hyrule - Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Hello! This is a revised version of this crossover story I wrote a year ago. A looong time ago it was posted on a website called smcrossovers.com but now she only posts her own crossover stories which are really great by the way! This was my first crossover fanfic and here is the revised version! (Though you never read the first version which was really out of character!) Enough of my blabbering, here we go! 

It takes place around the Super S series after all the soldiers get their new power. Oh yeah Sailor Moon is copyright to Naoko Takeuchi, TOEI Animation, Bandai, etc. For Zelda, it takes place after Young Link finishes his first task and got the Kokiri Emerald and obviously Zelda is copyright to Nintendo. Oh yes, here is a little thing for all you dubbies since I'm using the Japanese names: 

Japanese Names of Sailor Moon: Used in the English Version: 

Usagi Tsukino Serena 

Ami Mizuno Amy Anderson 

Rei Hino Raye Hino 

Makoto Kino Lita 

Minako Aino Mina (Actually this is Minako's nickname 

at times in the Japanese version too) 

Chibiusa Rini 

Momoko In Manga Mixx, they either say Peaches 

or Mary...who knows? 

Lil Note: The "chan" Momoko uses after saying Chibiusa's name is a way Japanese children address each other. Very cute huh? The "chan" has no particular meaning but in other words it could mean "Little" except in a name calling way. Its not used JUST by children but commonly. Parent address their children with it too and sometimes even if their child is a teenager or adult is like when parent go "My baby" hee hee. 

Chibiusa in Hyrule Part One 

"Chibiusa, did you make up your mind yet?" Momoko asked. 

"What should I get?" Chibiusa asked looking through the shelves. They were in an antique store and why were they in an antique store? From the future, Chibi Usa's parents, King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity asked for a very old possession. (They also gave her the money for it!) 

"How should I know if I don't even know what you wanna get?" Momoko asked. 

"Something VERY old," Chibiusa answered. 

"Our teacher didn't ask for this," Momoko said. 

"I know, but my parents at home want me to bring a souvenir," Chibiusa said. 

"Then give them this!" Momoko said holding out a Sailor Moon doll. 

"I think my mom has plenty of THAT at home," Chibiusa whispered and had an image of Neo Queen Serenity surrounded by Sailor Moon dolls. 

The store clerk walked over. "Need any help miss?" he asked. 

"Um what is the oldest item you have here?" Chibi Usa asked as Momoko gave a very bored face. 

"I don't think children would like to see. Perhaps you would like to buy a doll?" The clerk suggested. 

"Well, as long as its ancient to this time period, then its gotta be REALLY ancient to back home," Chibiusa thought. 

"Well, I'm actually buying something rare for my parents so I don't mind seeing this adult kind of stuff (no not THAT adult stuff!)," Chibiusa pressed on. 

"Though you are a child and do not seem to be able to buy it anyway, I'll show it to you," the clerk said and let both Chibiusa and Momoko to an old door in the back of the store. With a very strange looking key, he opened it and a splash of dust flew all over the place. 

"COUGH COUGH!! Geez mister, when was the last time you cleaned out that place!" Chibiusa coughed. 

Momoko laughed. "You're covered with dust Chibiusa-chan!" Momoko laughed. Chibiusa looked at herself. She was the only one covered with dust. 

"You should be careful, there is a lot of dust in here," the clerk pointed. 

"Really?" Chibiusa spoke in a tone of sarcasm. As Chibiusa brushed the dust off, she walked into the small, cramped room that smelled like oak. There was nothing but bookshelves all about. 

"A-all you have are books?" Chibiusa said with a sweatdrop. "This is bad, I bring home the oldest book here and I bet mama won't even turn a page on it," Chibiusa sulked. 

The clerk went all the way in the back of the room and when he came over he was holding an old and rusted bronze box decorated with emerald leaves and golden triangles with one on top and two on the bottom. (I suck at describing don't I?) 

"Wow, that's beautiful!" Chibiusa said brightening up. 

Momoko lightened up too. "Hey, now I want it!" Momoko shouted. 

"I'll take this box," Chibiusa sparkled. 

"Um little madam, its what's inside the box I but need to show you," the clerk said with a sweatdrop. The clerk opened the box and revealed a white round object similar to a flute but smaller and fatter. 

"WOW............what is it?" Chibiusa and Momoko said. The clerk fell down. 

"I don't know why I bothered even showing such a priceless object to a bunch of KIDS!" he sobbed. 

"I'm not a kid! I'm a lady!" Chibiusa protested. 

"Well, mister what is it?" Momoko asked. The clerk got up and wore gloves and held it. 

"THIS IS an OCARINA!!!!" he shouted proudly holding up the ocarina. 

"What's an okayrina?" Chibiusa said grabbing it out of the clerk's hand. The clerk freaked out and grabbed the ocarina out of Chibiusa's hand. 

"HEEEEY!! This thing needs SPECIAL CARE!! S P E C I A L!! And it's OCARina!!!" he yelled hysterically. Chibiusa and Momoko stared at the clerk as if he was the craziest man they had ever seen. "I'm serious! An ocarina is a small wind instrument with finger holes like a flute!" he shouted. 

"And that's....old?" Chibiusa asked. The clerk fell down again. 

"I bet you'll rarely meet someone who knows how to play one. Its a very ancient instrument but I wouldn't say its extremely rare nowadays to know how to play one. But this ocarina has a legend to it," the clerk smiled. Chibiusa and Momoko stared with eye ready to listen. 

"As passed down from clerk to clerk.... 

There lies a legend before thee 

Ye whom hold the fairy ocarina 

Holds the friendship between childhood friends 

When time came in control in the boy's hand, 

This ocarina has vanished into thee's hands...." 

Chibiusa and Momoko stared in awe. "Umm mister, are you sure you want to sell something like that?" Chibiusa asked out of curiosity. The clerk closed the box. 

"I'm getting old, even if its a child such as you to pass this on to, I have no choice," he said. Chibiusa stared on. 

"Don't worry I promise to you, that this will live on to even the 30th century!" Chibiusa laughed. The clerk was a little near tears. ^_^ He placed the box in her hands. 

"Just give me as much as you're willing to give me," he smiled. Chibiusa smiled too and gave him 43,000 yen. Chibiusa and Momoko stepped out of that store. 

"You should've seen that smile on his face, but still even though that is a lot of money I think that is worth more," Momoko stated. 

"I know, but somehow I can't help it," Chibiusa took the white ocarina out of the box. The wood was a little rotted and chipped. "I wonder how this works..." Chibiusa brought the mouthpiece to her mouth and blew into it. It made an endless high pitched chime and it wouldn't stop. 

"Iyaaaa!!!" Momoko covered her ears. Suddenly the high pitched chime became a melody. "Wow...Chibiusa-chan, you're really good," Momoko smiled. 

"I- I didn't do anything," Chibiusa thought to herself. The melody playfully went on. 

"Hm? Why is it when I hear this, I think of green," Chibiusa said as green leaves encircled her. 

Momoko gasped. "Chibiusa-chan?" Momoko cried in shock. Chibiusa disappeared along with the leaves. Momoko stared in shock. "What am I gonna do?" Momoko cried helplessly. "I gotta tell Usagi," she said and ran off. 

Chibiusa's eyes were in a green trance, she was falling down through the fourth dimension. "Its....just like when I was coming to the past from home...." her mind echoed. 

A cloud formed over a small forest and Chibiusa fell out onto the grass. The air smelled strange. Suddenly some strange children with elf-like ears circled around her. These children were wearing green clothing and beside each of them was a fairy. "A person from the sky!" they chanted. 

"Is this how people from outside of the forest travel instead of using their feet?" a girl with short hair with a green headband asked. 

"No maybe she is here to tell us what happened to the Deku Tree," another girl with blonde hair and two round buns in the back of her spoke. 

"Or maybe, she'll be another Kokiri like us!" A boy with his eyes covered with his hair spoke. Chibiusa opened her eyes and sat up, the Kokiri children jumped back in fright. She looked around, kids around her age but all of them were wearing green tunics with brown boots. 

Chibiusa looked around. There was nothing but treehouses and trees, a hill that led somewhere with fences, large logs, a pond with square stepping stones. 

"Where am I?" Chibiusa asked. 

"This is Kokiri Forest," the girl with the headband said. 

"Kokiri?" Chibiusa asked confused. 

"We Kokiri children live in this forest, you must've came from the outside world that we're not allowed to be," the girl with buns said. 

Chibiusa got even more confused. Chibiusa looked at her hand. "The ocarina's gone," she said sadly. 

"Ocarina? Hey doesn't Saria keep those?" the boy asked. 

"Saria?" Chibiusa asked. 

"Hey what's going on here?" Mido, the leader of these Kokiri children with freckles asked as he walked over. 

*** *** *** *** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***** * *** ** ** * 

Well there it is! What do you think? I hope I'm not boring ya! Well stay tuned for Part Two! Feel free to write a review!! See y'all (Whoever you are or maybe no one ;_;) in Part Two! ^_^ 


	2. ChibiUsa in Hyrule - Chapter 2

Hello again! I hoped you liked Part One which I hope wasn't boring! Well here's Part Two which is a bit longer than Part One which I hope makes it more interesting! If you don't know the Japanese Names of Sailor Moon, just quickly go b ack to Part One and take a quick look at 'em! (Why? Cuz I'm too lazy to type it for every single part ~_~) Oh yeah you know that Sailor Moon does not belong to me and to Naoko Takeuchi and the others. Nintendo owns Zelda and all of its characters and I only own this story! Okie dokes here is the revised version of the story Part Two! 

Lil Note: Moon Tiara Stardust was used in Sailor Moon episode 5 which I don't think was ever aired in the U.S. It was about a rabbit-like pet used to take energy as people concentrate on these adorable pets called Shaneera and Sailor Moon used Moon Tiara Stardust because children were near the monster so the stardust only hits the opponents. Its only used on this episode and never again and who knows why. 

Lil Note2: Usagi means rabbit in Japanese! 

to break down Chibiusa's name... 

Chibi=Small, little 

Usa= short for Usagi 

Get my drift? ^_^ 

** ** ** ** ** *** *** ** *** ** *** **** *** * ** ** ****** ** **** ***** * ** **** **** *** 

Chibiusa in Hyrule Part Two 

"What's going on here?" Mido asked. 

"Well, she just fell out of the sky," the boy said. 

"You, you're supposed to be guarding the exit to Kokiri Forest, resume your position!" Mido commanded. 

"Y-Yes sir," the boy said and ran back to the large log that led to the outside world of Kokiri Forest.. 

"Hey Mido, aren't YOU supposed to be guarding the entrance to the Great Deku Tree?" the girl with buns asked. Mido ignored her and looked at Chibiusa. 

"Wow she's pretty, but I'd prefer Saria!" Mido said. 

"Yeah whatever, too bad Saria likes Link," the girl with the headband said. 

"What did you say?" Mido asked. 

"Nothing!" the girl said. 

"What is so great about the boy with no fairy ANYWAY!!" Mido grumbled. 

The girl with the two buns helped Chibiusa off the ground. Chibiusa stared. 

"Usagi?" she pointed in confusion. 

"Hm? I'm not a rabbit," the girl with the buns said. 

"O-of course you're not," Chibiusa giggled with her hand on the back of her head. 

"So hey tell us about yourself," the girl with the headband asked. Chibiusa remembered how to properly introduce herself. 

"I am Small Lady Serenity, crowned princess of the 30th century. Its a pleasure to meet you." Of course that's how she should introduce herself back at home! ^_^ 

"I'm Usagi, but everyone back home calls me Chibiusa because there's someone else named Usagi back home too," Chibiusa introduced herself. Chibiusa looked around her surroundings, there was even little pixie dust all over the place. "This place...is beautiful. Its not like back home or the future...." Chibiusa thought. "Um do you know how I can find a way back home?" Chibiusa asked the girl with the buns. 

"Hmm we're not sure, but you might find a clue in the outside world," the girl with the buns pointed to the large log that led outside guarded by one of the Kokiri boys. 

"Outside world? You mean you don't know anything about what's out there?" Chibiusa asked. 

"Not a clue, the Deku Tree says that even one step out of this forest, we'll die," the girl with the headband said. 

"DIE!?" Chibiusa was really scared. A fairy beside the girl with the buns circled around Chibiusa. 

"I don't think you shall worry young lady. For you are not a Kokiri and shall you leave the forest, death will not even try to come to you," the fairy said. 

"That's right, even by her clothes Chibiusa-chan's already different from us! Is this how the people from the outside world look like?" the girl with the headband asked her fairy. 

"Actually....even this one is different...more like from a different time..." her fairy answered. 

Suddenly a thought came to her mind. Why am I here? I remember I traveled to the past to save mama, but this time there's no purpose of me being here at all...." Chibiusa thought. "So I'll find a way home out there right?" Chibiusa headed towards the exit. Before Chibiusa left she looked back to the two girls. "Thanks..." 

When Chibiusa went through the hallow, she saw a pretty girl with green and short hair also wearing green clothing. When the girl turned around she was pretty surprised to see a girl with pink hair and two buns. "You, who are you?" the girl asked. 

"My name is Chibiusa, I think I came here by mistake and I want to find a way to go back home." Chibiusa said. 

"I'm Saria.You...you don't look like an ordinary girl from Hyrule..." Saria looked at her closely. 

"That's right, I come from...another time..." Chibiusa said. 

Saria started to think. "The Deku Tree told me...told me that Link is about to go on an adventure so great that he even is going to cross time itself," Saria said. 

"Oh really? Who is Link?" Chibiusa asked. 

"He's...he just left...." Saria pointed to the very exit of the forest. 

"He left...but then that means he's dead..." Chibiusa said sadly. 

The girl smiled. "No, he's fine. Link....he's different from everyone of us, that's why only he can leave the forest," Saria said. Chibiusa sighed in relief. "Would you mind doing me a favor?" Saria asked. 

"Yes?" Chibiusa asked. 

"Because you're going to go with him anyway can you look out for him for me?" Saria asked. 

"Who? Link? What does he look like?" Chibiusa asked. 

"You'll find him he left a while ago so you'll be able to catch up to him. Plus he wears the exact same clothing and he will probably be the only one out there with a fairy," Saria pointed the exit. "Though Link will cross time one day....I don't know if it will take you home, I'll try as hard as I could to find out how you can go home by the time he does," Saria promised. 

Chibiusa smiled. "As long as I watch this Link, you'll find a way home for me right?" 

Saria's eyes expressed how thankful she was. "Thank you so much...." Saria bowed. 

Chibiusa just ran out. "There's a strange power hidden within that girl...." the fairy beside Saria said. 

Chibiusa ran and she came across a field. "Wow, just look at this place!" Chibiusa said admiring the beautiful land. She looked around. She spotted a boy wearing green clothes with a fairy flying next to him heading toward a large castle. "That must be Link...." Chibiusa squinted staring at him from a distance. "Wait! Wait for me!" Chibiusa shouted waving one hand in the air. 

The boy stopped hearing a girl's voice and waited for the girl out of curiosity but the sun was setting and the gate to the large, gray castle was closing. As Chibiusa was a few feet away from Link as she ran to him a wolf howl echoed all around the land. Suddenly a hideous monster that looked like a skeleton with glowing eyes and red fingernails came out from the ground. 

"Look out Link! Don't be afraid of the Stalchild!" the fairy beside Link warned. Link just gritted his teeth and slashed the Stalchild. More came from the ground. 

A Stalchild from behind snuck up behind Chibiusa. It tried to scratch her but Chibiusa dodged it. (A specialty passed down from Usagi!) 

Chibiusa looked back. "Moon Crisis Make Up! 

"I won't forgive you! I am the champ-" Sailor Chibi Moon was interrupted with a huge Stalchild rising up face to face. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Chibi Moon screamed as the fairy watched with a sweatdrop. 

"Amazing, I know that this is the same person but there's an aura around her that makes her look...different," the fairy watched. Sailor Chibi Moon just dodged as the Stalchildren attacked. "What could I do? All I can do is summon Pegasus for power......" Chibi Moon started to sweat. "I told Saria I'd help Link out...but agreeing like that only caused him to fight these monsters...what an idiot I am. I'm always in everyone's....way," Chibi Moon feel extreme guilt. As tears flowed from her eyes, the red jewel on her tiara glowed. "My tiara...." 

Chibi Moon started to remember what the future sailor soldiers told her."Sailor Moon used to use this funny attack called 'Moon Tiara Action' that could destroy one monster. But 'Moon Tiara Stardust' can hit multiple of enemies!" future Sailor Mercury said. "Too bad it turns into a discus instead of a book, because that's the ONLY thing that Sailor Moon could do back then!" Future Sailor Mars giggled. 

Chibi Moon held her tiara. It was worth a shot. "Moon Tiara Stardust!" Chibi Moon shouted as loud as she can and threw her tiara. The pink glow on her tiara glowed even more and turned into a discus. Sparkling dust that looked more like pink stars rained from the tiara and when it sprinkled on the Stalchilds, they turned into dust themselves. When it sprinkled on the boy, the boy's wounds recovered. After Chibi Moon's attack, Chibi Moon caught her discus and placed it back on her head. 

"Cool huh?" Chibi Moon said boasting. MORE monsters appeared though. "WHA?" Chibi Moon yelped. The sun started to rise as the moon disappeared. Chibi Moon ducked and covered her head and the monsters disappeared. When Chibi Moon looked up it was morning. 

The boy walked over. "Are...you...ok?" he asked. Chibi Moon looked up. 

"Uhh I'm fine," Chibi Moon stared at this strange boy. "You're Link right?" Chibi Moon asked. 

Link nodded. "And this...is Navi," Link pointed. 

"Hello," Navi chimed. 

Chibi Moon smiled and changed back into Chibiusa. Link stared. "You...just now.." Link pointed. Chibiusa just smiled. 

"So what is it do you want?" Navi asked. Chibiusa blinked. 

"Oh...that's right. This girl named Saria asked me to help Link out, if that's all right you both of you. You seem to be really strong," Chibiusa looked at Link. Link grew nervous. 

Link just stared at the strange clothes Chibiusa was wearing. "Oh that's right! I'm Chibiusa!" Chibiusa held her hand out to shake. Link seemed a bit confused. Chibiusa took her hand back. "So what are you doing Link? Crossing time?" Chibiusa asked. 

"We're on our way to see Princess Zelda," Navi answered. 

"A princess huh?" Chibiusa seemed a little tense. "That's wonderful! I would love to meet this princess!" Chibiusa started to bounce about. 

"She seems to be happy...." Link scratched his face. 

When Chibiusa and Link went through the gate they saw a soldier and a wall with a door beside it. Link and Chibiusa walked into the door. Jars were all over the place and there was one soldier inside on duty yawning. 

"Man, I am SO bored...Things would sure be more interesting if there were more...troubles in the world...Hey, that's just between you and me, OK? Anyway, maybe we can let off some steam by breaking these jars," he yawned. 

Link looked about. He picked up a jar and started throwing them around. 

Chibiusa stared with a sweatdrop. "Oh well," Chibiusa started doing the same thing. "This is fun!" Chibiusa laughed. Everytime a jar broke a blue or green rupee would fly out. Link put them into a strangely small wallet that could fit all of them. 

"Remember, the green ones are mine," Chibiusa called dibs. 

"Sure," Link smiled. They left the room and pressed. 

Chibiusa and Link had wide eyes seeing such a place that they BOTH had never seen before. The place was crowded full of people. It was like a market in a castle. There were stuffed markets, a dancing couple, game arenas, a fat lady with a dog, a little girl chasing a chicken that crowed like a rooster, and a little girl with red hair, and woman who was clapping, and two men talking to each other. As they walked around a little girl looked at them. 

"Hey, your clothes! They're...different...You're not from around here, are you?.................Ohh... You're a fairy boy from the forest! And you must be a rabbit girl from the moon! My name is Malon! My dad owns Lon Lon Ranch! Dad went to the castle to deliver some milk, and he hasn't come back yet..." Malon stared in the sky in curiousity. Chibiusa looked at Malon. 

"Wow she has such a pretty voice," Chibiusa thought. 

"Hey you two! Lets go! The castle is over there!" Navi pointed to the castle on ahead. Chibiusa and Link ran ahead. Ahead was a beautiful field of trees, flowers, and a castle but surrounded by soldiers. And owl on a tree nearby called out to Link. 

"Hey, Link! This way! Oh? You got a little girl companion don't you? The princess is inside the castle just ahead. Be careful not to get caught bythe guards! Ho ho ho hoot!" 

The owl flew away. Chibiusa stared some more. (how many times is she gonna stare?) "This place....is weird. I have a feeling that seeing this princess is not gonna be the only thing we're gonna do..." Chibiusa thought as she ran with Link towards the castle. 

* * ** *** ** ** * ** * * * ** * * * * ** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

Is everyone enjoying the story so far? I REALLY hope so!! This one was longer than the other one wasn't it? Wellers, c-ya in Part Three (I wonder how I CAN see you in Part three heh) 


	3. Chibiusa in Hyrule Chapter 3

I haven't updated this thing in 3 years! Amazing! I apologize deeply too for anyone who wanted to read more ::weep:: Oh also I don't have this thing to put this fanfic in some sort of HTML format and I get Shamanic Nuriko to do 'em. ((Her fics are GREAT check them out!)) But it's not her fault mainly mine for not updating as much but I promise you I'm never gonna make people wait for like years again! 

Zelda owned by Nintendo 

Sailor Moon owned by N.Takeuchi/Bandai/Toei/Kodansha/who knows? 

Reference note: I know some know the sailors and sailor scouts, senshi, or soldier. I'm going to go by soldier. ((What in gawd's name were they thinking calling them scouts? Not that scouts are bad or anything, scouts are cool! I love their cookies!)) 

Lil' note: Nebaagibuappu means 'Never give up" in a sort of Japanese tongue or thats how it would say if you wrote it in Japanese. (In a way I'm advertising the new smcrossover.com lol) 

Lil' note 2: The "san" I use after Chibiusa's name is like a polite way to address people. It's more like a Ms/Mr. 

** ** ** ** ** *** *** ** *** ** *** **** *** * ** ** ****** ** **** ***** * ** **** **** *** 

Chibiusa in Hyrule 

Part Three 

As they ran towards the castle, they approached an owl perched on a tree. "Hoot! Hey Link, this way! Hm? You got yourself another little companion there with you don't you? With what could happen to Hyrule, you'll need all the help you can get! The princess is inside the castle just ahead, be sure to avoid the guards! Good luck you two, hoo hoo" 

The owl spread its wings and flew off into the sky. Chibiusa watched it fly off. "Who is that?" she asked like a little kid that asks why the sky is blue. Link shrugged himself. Chibiusa had a sweatdrop hanging over her head. 

"Huh? You don't even know?" 

"I just met him earlier on the fields, this IS my first time outside the forest..." 

"I guess it's like how Puu knew me when I just met her for the first time," Chibiusa reminisced. 

Link and Chibiusa reached a black gate with a large stone overhead. Next to the gate was a soldier dressed in gray armor equipped with a spear in his hand. His helmet covered his eyes revealing only his nose and mouth. He stared at the children below. Both were wearing such foreign clothing. He figured that they were playing dress up. 

"Yeah? What do you kids want?" he asked in a strict, shallow tone. 

"W-we're here to see Princess Zelda...." Chibiusa meekly answered back shaking a little. 

You couldn't see the guard's eyes but you can tell by the twist in his lips, that he was really surprised. He couldn't help but laugh. 

"So you say you want to see Princess Zelda eh? Well go home! The Princess would never grant audience to some kids! Get out of here!" he said still standing his ground partially angry that kids would believe they could actually see Zelda on their own request. 

Chibiusa and Link walked away so they weren't in the guard's sight but still near the castle. "The princess doesn't know you're coming?" Chibiusa asked. Link shrugged again for the second time to Chibiusa's question. 

"I thought she would but I guess not, I really don't know anything about the outside world," he said flatly. "Well I guess we're going to have to find our way in," Link said looking at his surroundings. 

Link then noticed they were standing next to wild vines growing all the way up to a cliff leading to above the stone overhead. He grabbed one vine to see if it was safe enough. "Coming?" he asked. Chibiusa grabbed one and struggled climbing up. They both climbed up and thought they could run across the stone overhead to the ground but there was a guard there. They both stared grinning at the guard as he was staring right back at them. 

Link and Chibiusa was thrown right out the gate. "Kids these days!" they grumbled. Chibiusa popped a vein. 

"I'm not a kid you rude oversized person!" she shouted through the gate. The guard turned around and glared at her with his non visible eyes. Chibiusa smiled back nervously. "Uhhh....m-move along now good sir..." she giggled. Link just shook his head as he watched. 

"I'll guess we'll have to try again," Link said. 

"That's right nebaagibuappu!" Chibiusa ran to the vines as if nothing happened but then she saw the girl they met earlier in the market. 

"Are both of you going to the castle?" she asked hoping that they were. 

Link and Chibiusa nodded. 

"Oh good. Would you mind finding my dad, he must've fell asleep somewhere as usual. I don't get how he can fall asleep on the job though. Hee hee, he's a very heavy sleeper, so you'll probably need this cuckoo egg I've been incubating...." Malon took out an egg from her scarf and handed it carefully to Link. 

"Hmmm....so we throw this egg at your dad and he'll wake up?" Chibiusa asked while examining the egg herself. 

Malon's eyes widened and had a sweatdrop over her head. "N-no...just wait for a while and a cuckoo'll hatch. (Please don't break or throw it!!!)" Malon restrained her voice from a nervous wreck. Malon looked worried as she watched Link and Chibiusa climb back up onto the vines. 

Chibiusa and Link knew the same guard was waiting on the overhead again so they looked around to see if they climb down. They spotted a ladder going right down into the pillar, into the ground. 

"How could we have missed this?" Chibiusa stared down to the ground the ladder led to. 

"You mean how did you miss it? You were walking on this side last time..." Link squinted his eyes at Chibiusa. Chibiusa just chuckled. 

Chibiusa put one step on the first leg of the ladder. Link followed her down the carefully carved wood and out the door built there leading to the other side of the gate. They both snuck around past a large boulder and there were guards. 

"Let's try to go through the side," Link whispered as they climbed the hill dusted with dirt and sand and to a massive field of green grass and flowers. There were trees and fluttering butterflies all about. Chibiusa admired this scenery. 

"It's...so beautiful..." Chibiusa put her hand sideways over her forehead to look at the mesmerizing sunset blocking the light that was too bright for her eyes. "Don't you think so Link?" Chibiusa turned her head but Link wasn't there. "Eh?" Chibiusa looked around and saw that Link ran on ahead of her climbing his way near the castle. 

Chibiusa just stood there. "You left me behind!" Chibiusa had waterfalls running down her eyes. Link didn't say anything. After they climbed and landed, they found themselves standing on a cold, hard, stone ground. In front of them was a moat of clear water that reflected the colors of the sunset on its surface. If they followed the stone ground, it would lead them directly behind two guards guarding the bridge that was not lowered into the castle. " 

I heard from two laughing guys in the market place that he jumped into the water and into a sink hole to evade the guards..." Link pointed his eyes at the water. "You won't mind getting wet will you?" Link was trying to plan out and idea how he can get Chibiusa across the water on his back without getting her wet. 

"It's ok! As a sailor soldier in training, I will try to take any test!" Chibiusa showed her determination by jumping in first but she made a rather loud splash. 

"You hear that?" one guard asked. Link freaked out and ducked back into the grassy plains. Chibiusa managed to make it to the other side so the guards wouldn't notice her. The guards looked in the water and didn't find anything. 

"You're hallucinating fool," the other guard smacked his co-worker in the back of his head. 

"I really did hear it!" the guard smacked him back as they returned to their position. 

"Adults...think they're more mature than kids do they?" Chibiusa shook her head upon watching the guards' behavior. 

A blanket of darkness swept over the sky really quickly but the light of the stars and the moon shone over the surroundings giving the grass a comfortable glow and showing only the silhouette of trees. Chibusa once again enjoyed the view until Link arrived. "Now you left ME behind," he said but he wasn't angry. Link always looked as if he had a scowl on his face so it didn't really matter how he said his words. 

They both sat on the ground next to a rather large man with a bushy mustache and a loud disturbing snore. He wore blue overalls over a red shirt and muddy brown shoes. His elbow rested on the ground as his head was resting on the palm of the same arm. He was blocking the ground to reach the sinkhole and he was too heavy to push. They gave up and Link put the egg Malon gave him aside somewhere safe in the small patch of grass nearby. 

"Well its night anyway, we'll just have to sleep or wait until the sun comes back up," Link said a bit impatient. Link and Chibiusa rested their heads on a different side of the milk crates around most likely delivered by the snoring man. 

They tried to sleep but the man's snores kept their eyes wide awake and red. Then he began mumbling about his ranch. "Welcome...ZZzzzz...our ranch is so fun...come on and look around....Zzzz" Chibiusa tried to ignore it by starting a conversation. 

"So Link, you've been living in that forest your whole life?" Chibiusa asked through a sleepy breath. "Yeah...I remember Mido teasing me about not having a fairy back in those days..." Link stretched. "Oh...now that you mention it, every one of you in the forest had a fairy..." 

"It's a guardian fairy, I'm guessing Navi's mine," Link said bringing out Navi that glowed with a turquoise light. "A guardian huh...oh! Diana is my guardian..." Chibiusa remembered. "Diana? So you have a fairy too?" Link swayed his head in Chibiusa's direction. "Oh she's a cat..." Chibiusa smiled. 

"So Chibiusa-san, where did you come from?" Navi asked slightly changing the subject. 

"Uhhh...well...that is the future's future..."Chibiusa tried to explain. 

"Are you here to send a message then?" Navi curiously asked. 

"I don't know, I just came here after I blew into an ocarina...." Chibiusa held her hands up as if she really had it in her hands. 

"Is that so... well we trust you being with us then Chibiusa-san..." 

Both Link and Chibiusa stared into the starlit sky silently through tranced eyes. "I wish everyone was here to see this..." Chibiusa said. " 

Everyone?" Link asked. 

"Usagi...Ami...Rei...Makoto...Minako...Puu...and...Hotaru..." Chibiusa remembered the last time she saw Hotaru was as a baby greeting her through grape colored eyes. "Don't you have anyone that you wish was with you right now?" Chibiusa asked wanting to know more about Link. 

"I guess Saria..." Link thought for a while before he spoke. 

"How long have you two known each other?" Chibiusa asked. 

"My whole life, everyone else used to think I was strange not having a fairy of my own but Saria was the only one who acted that it didn't even matter." 

"Everyone didn't like you?" 

"I'm not sure..." 

The moon quietly sat back into another world switching places with the sun. As a bright light spilled across the sky, a cuckoo crowed. Link stared at the sleeping man thinking he'd wake up in the morning but he was still snoring as if it were still night. "Link look!" Chibiusa shouted. Link turned his head around. The egg Malon gave them was hatching. 

"It's a miracle of life!" 

Chibiusa picked up the little cuckoo chick. It constantly crooned loudly. "Owch, what a high pitched tone..." Navi said. 

"All right...let's wake up Sleepy-san here...." Chibiusa smirked and pointed the cuckoo chick at the snoring man. 

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*` 

Hi! What did you think? I hope my "comeback" wasn't a lot more boring than my previous fics. Thanks to all who read!!! I took a suggestion on not to make any author's comments through the fic and I'm glad I did! When I read it myself it did seem pretty lame. Well I hope Part 4 will be more to your liking if this one sucked. 

BTW...hasn't anyone noticed that not only does Talon look like Mario, he kinda dresses and sleeps like Mario! 


End file.
